


not quite sure (but still holding on)

by green_tea_mochi



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Really short I’m sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, but you know that already, johnny’s going along with it but it’s still not healthy, or maybe not..?, slight AU, this is not a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_tea_mochi/pseuds/green_tea_mochi
Summary: Somehow, Jonathan always knew. It didn’t come as a surprise, more familiar than anything else, when Dracula finally comes back for him. He doesn’t know why it feels so much  like coming home.//A character study of one Jonathan Harker and the reason he stays.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	not quite sure (but still holding on)

“My Johnny-Blue-Eyes..” The Count’s lips are red and slick with blood, and as they slip further down Jonathan’s neck a warmth begins to pool low and softly reassuring. Jonathan’s head is spinning; the world blurring and losing shape, the shadows on the wall sliding over the stone and twisting into vaguely human figures. Dead flower petals weigh down his mouth. He doesn’t quite know what is real, whether he’s going to awake and find this all a dream of his fevered mind, find Mina by his side and a cup of warm jasmine tea in her hands. So he only nods, leans his head against the Count’s chest, and slips further into the embrace.

He has never been held like he is something precious before; certainly not by his father who lived with a permanently sharpened tongue and brass knuckles; not by Mina, though she was his dearest and he hers. But here he is known, regardless of what that might be, he is neither above his station nor below it. Perhaps he’s become drunk on the Count’s praises, the featherlight kisses. Perhaps it’s just the blood loss.

“My Johnny,” the count hums, all honey coated knives, into Jonathan’s neck. He might have cried then, but instead he wound his fingers into the Count’s hair, pressed him closer. Breathed in musty pine and the slow decay of earth.

“How I’ve missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a couple months to post, but after watching the show I felt like I had to write something for these characters (even if they weren’t all as developed as I would have liked ~Zoe~). I really wish we could have seen more of a character study in canon, instead of the mess that was the third episode...Anyway, I know this is super short, but I had fun with it.


End file.
